


Trading Wine for Whiskey (Bookshop AU)

by FtLoShakespeare, takemeawaytocamelot



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FtLoShakespeare/pseuds/FtLoShakespeare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeawaytocamelot/pseuds/takemeawaytocamelot
Summary: Dr. Claire Beauchamp is in her first year of residency at the Royal Edinburgh Hospital when she walks into a beautiful second-hand bookshop. There she meets the charming, kind shop owner Jamie Fraser and they become fast friends. Jamie falls fast and hard for her, and they're perfect for each other. The's only one problem: Claire is engaged to Dr. Frank Randall.





	1. Lovely to Meet Ye

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 by TakeMeAwayToCamelot

I sighed and set out for the day. Frank would be at the university, preparing for his classes and I had the day off. I wanted to spend it with him, but I knew he was busy. Instead, I went out to do some shopping. He’d told me that some of his work friends would be coming over to his house later this week, so I was putting together a list of things to get for dinner.

With my grocery shopping done, I walked by a small bookshop that caught my eye. It appeared to be a second-hand store, every book in the window seemed well used. Unable to stop my curiosity, I walked in. Perhaps I could find a nice gift for Frank. He liked being surprised with gifts sometimes.

Inside, I couldn’t help but smile. There was a strange sense of... Love. Like each book was loved and wanted, given a home.

“Good day to ye, mistress,” came a deep voice.

I turned around quickly and smiled at the little man behind the counter. He had a big bushy black beard and his dark hair was tied back in a tail.

“Hello,” I said politely. “This is a lovely shop you have here.”

“Och, it’s no’ mine. Belongs to my godson. I just work here. Murtagh,” he said, extending his hand. “Murtagh Fraser.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fraser.”

“Please, lass. Call me Murtagh. I only get Mr. Fraser when I’m in trouble.”

I laughed and nodded, looking around the shop again.

“Can I help ye find something?”

“Oh, no. I’m just looking around. My fiancé is a professor at the university. He’s a historian, so he loves old books. I just thought I’d stop in and see what you had.”

Murtagh nodded.

“My godson is a bit of a historian himself, ye ken. I’ll go and fetch him.”

“Oh you don’t-”

But the little Scotsman was already gone. So I wandered around, picking things up and putting them back.

“A historian, then?”

This was a different voice, still deep, but warmer. I turned around and looked up. And up.

He was tall. Very tall. And broad in the shoulders. Bright red hair was also tied back like Murtagh’s, though curling tendrils stuck out at random.

“Ah, what?” I asked stupidly, taken aback by the deep blue eyes.

“Historian? Yer man?”

“Oh, yes. Frank.”

“Perhaps I’ve something o’er here he might like. Come wi’ me.”

I followed him instinctively and he stopped by a section of old books about the Scottish rebellion, known as the ‘45.

I bought one of the books and let the young man wrap it for me so I could give it to Frank later.

“Thank you...” I said, waiting for a name.

“Jamie. Jamie Fraser.”

“Claire Beauchamp,” I shook his hand.

The smile he gave me reached all the way up to his beautiful blue eyes.

“Lovely to meet ye, Claire. I’ll let ye get back to yer errands.”

“Thank you for the book. I’m sure Frank will love it.”

“I hope so.”

I left the little shop and went back to Frank’s house to put the groceries away. We would be married next year, but we had keys to each other’s places. I spent most nights at his house already, but I hadn’t started that final move yet.

When he came home later that night, I gave the book to him, a little nervous.

“Oh Claire, this is beautiful. A first edition. A little worn around the edges, but...”

He was pleased. He went off about the history of the Scots and the failed ‘45. I didn’t care much for the information, but he was always so passionate about it.

“I’m glad you like it, Frank. The man at the shop recommended it for a historian.”

“Man?” His head snapped up, something flashing in his eyes. “What man?”

“The man, who owns the shop. Mr. Fraser.”

“Oh! You got this at Fraser’s Books?”

“I did.”

“I always wanted to take a look around there.”

“Come by with me tomorrow. There was an old medical book that looked interesting.”

I had the following day off as well, having finished my one-month rotation in cardiology. I’d be starting a new rotation in a new department day after tomorrow, but for now I could enjoy my time with Frank.

We went to the little book shop, happy to have some time to be with each other. Murtagh was at the counter again and he nodded at me.

“Miss Beauchamp,” he said.

“If I’m to call you Murtagh, you can at least call me Claire.”

“Aye. Welcome back, Claire.”

The engagement ring felt heavy on my hand as we walked around. It kept catching the sunlight, shooting prismatic colors on the walls.

“Claire!”

I turned and smiled at Jamie, who came out of the back room with his arms full of books.

“Hello Jamie. This is Frank, my historian fiancé I was telling you about.”

“Och aye! Welcome, mister...”

“Randall,” Frank said, nodding at Jamie. “Frank Randall.”

“Pleasure to meet ye, sir.”

Frank was on my left side, holding my left hand.

“Claire, is this the book you were telling me about last night?” he asked, pointing.

The way he pointed, he used his right hand, which was holding my left. That forced my annoyance of an engagement ring into the sunlight. I saw Jamie’s eyes lock on it.

“Ah, yes. It was.”

“Could you wrap this one for us, Mr. Fraser?”

“Aye,” Jamie said, giving Frank a cold look. “I can.”

I watched as Jamie wrapped the medical book for me and handed it over to Frank.

“You’ve got a great collection of books here, Mr. Fraser.”

“I thank ye, Mr. Randall. And I thank ye for yer business. Hope to see ye both again,” he said.

Jamie had been responding to Frank’s comment, but he was looking right at me.

That night, at Frank’s house, I sipped at my glass of brandy as I stared into the fire.

“Do you know that Scot?”

Blinking at the abrupt question, I looked up at Frank. He was holding the book he’d purchased for me, a business card sticking out of the top.

“What? No. I only met him the day I bought you that book.”

“Then what is this?”

He handed over the card and I saw there was a note scribbled on the back.

_Stop by anytime. Love to show you around. J_

I handed it back to Frank.

“I told you. I didn’t know him before yesterday.”

“You know he wants to fuck you, don’t you?”

“Excuse me?!”

Frank threw the book on the couch beside me.

“Practically undressing you there in the shop. Right in front of me! The Scottish bastard.”

“Frank!”

He turned and glared at me.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t see it.”

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about. But if this is how you’re going to behave, I’ll go sleep in my own bed tonight.”

“I’m sorry, Claire. Please stay. I just didn’t like the way he was looking at you.”

I shook my head, setting my glass down on the side table.

“Frank, we’re getting married next year. You should trust me by now.”

“I do, Claire. It’s other men I don’t trust.”

“Then trust that I haven’t known Jamie before yesterday, no matter how he was looking at me.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“She’s engaged to be marriet, man. Get that girl out o’ yer head!” 

“I canna, Murtagh.”

Murtagh glared at him and waved a hand.

“Ye must, lad. She isna yers to have. She belongs to another man.” 

“I dinna like the look o’ him.” 

“A’course not! Ye want his woman!” 

Jamie glared back at Murtagh just as hard. 

“I dinna... It’s no’ like that!”

“Aye. It is. And were ye a lad, I’d clout yer ears for ye.” 

Jamie looked longingly out the door of the shop, wondering and hoping that Claire Beauchamp would come back again.


	2. Tea for Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 by TakeMeAwaytoCamelot

He couldn’t stop thinking about her. Christ. He’d dreamed about her almost every night for the last week. Murtagh had taken to smacking the back of his head whenever he got a whimsical look in his eyes.

He needed it.

She hadn’t come by the shop again, much to his disappointment. Murtagh was right though. Bookshops weren’t places that people went to every week like a coffee house.

Grumbling to himself, he locked the door to his flat and went out for breakfast. It was one of his favorite times of day. He would go down to the little tea shop down the street and get a nice cup with a slice of cake. Sometimes if he had a little extra money, he’d get coffee and a small breakfast. Then he’d sit at one of the small tables outside and just watch people go by. He’d sometimes make stories to go along with them, imagining the lives they lived behind closed doors.

Today was the same as any other day. He stood in line with his exact change and ordered his tea. The kind girl behind the counter knew him well. He was here nearly every morning.

“Mr. Fraser?”

He shook his head and spun around to see Claire standing behind him. She was dressed in scrubs and looked exhausted, but her smile cut through him and nestled in his heart.

“Mistress Beauchamp! A pleasure to see ye again!”

Did her smile get brighter? Or was that just him?

“It’s good to see you too! What are you doing here?”

The girl behind the counter came over to him with his tea and cake before disappearing again.

“Oh, wheel… I come here most days for tea. Are ye well?”

“I am. I just finished my shift at the hospital and needed a little pick-me-up.”

A small shadow came across her lovely eyes. Everything in him wanted to pull her into hug and comfort her until the bad memories melted away.

“Are ye alright, lass?”

“Yes, sorry. I’m fine. I haven’t come to this place before. What would you recommend?”

Her rapid subject change told him all he needed to know. After suggesting his favorite tea, he asked if she’d like to sit with him for a little bit.

“Sure. I’ve been on my feet all night. Sitting sounds lovely.”

He lead her to his favorite table and they sat. For once, he didn’t care about the stories of the people around him. Only the story of the woman before him. Christ! Why did she have to be engaged? He’d been waiting all his life for a woman like her to find him in his wee shop, and here she was.

Promised to another man!

“I’m sorry,” she said again.

Why did she apologize so much? He could listen to her speak all day every day and it wouldn’t be enough.

“Ye’ve no need to apologize, lass. I’m sorry ye had such a rough night, though.”

“Thank you. I can’t… I can’t talk to Frank about it. He’s upset that I became a doctor. I work odd hours and there are some times when I can’t go to his faculty functions. Honestly, this isn’t the dark ages. Why shouldn’t a woman have a good career?”

“I think it’s verra honorable,” Jamie said, setting down his cup after his final swig. “I ken it’s no easy thing to become a proper doctor. It’s impressive.”

Her cheeks turned deep red and she looked down, holding her cup of tea with both hands.

Once again, he noticed the large diamond on her finger. Damn that black-hearted bastard Randall! He really shouldn’t be cursing a man he didn’t know, but… He hated the man and that was that.

That ring didn’t fit her. It was a perfect fit on her finger, probably custom. But she didn’t seem the type to want something so flashy. She needed something small and practical, where the gem was nestled into the ring, not sticking out.

A breeze picked up and she tucked some wild strands behind her ear. The enormous ring got caught in her hair and she began cursing.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ! This bloody thing pulls my bloody hair all the time!”

Without thinking, Jamie reached over and helped untangle her hand from her hair. They were cool and soft, if not a little dry from constant washing. But they were strong and slender, with long elegant fingers.

Their gazes locked and his heart stopped. A woman of that caliber of beauty should be with a man that appreciated every part of her. Not just her body, lovely as it was, but her mind as well. And he should know her well enough to know the kind of ring she’d actually like.

Claire swallowed hard and pulled her hand from his.

“I’m sorry, mistress,” he said suddenly. “I must go. It’s Murtagh’s day off and I need to mind the shop.”

“Of course.”

Jamie got up and started to take his cup and plate inside.

“Mr. F- er, Jamie?”

“Aye?”

“I work tonight but I should be off at the same time. Would… Would it be alright if I joined you for tea again?”

He smiled at her and nodded once.

“Aye. I’d like that verra much.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I had tea with Jamie several times a week after that. He was an absolute delight to talk to. He was incredibly intelligent and articulate. I looked forward to seeing him after my shift was over. I got to unwind and talk about my night without feeling insecure or put down.

Frank wasn’t blatant about it, but he didn’t want a wife who sometimes came home with bloodstains on her scrubs. He wanted a wife to have dinner on the table when he finished with his job. A wife to dress up and go to faculty functions with him.

Jamie didn’t want that.

We talked about our jobs and how we got them. He told me stories about working with his godfather, the small estate that his sister had inherited from their parents. I was growing fond of our friendship.

Today I’d arrived before him, so I ordered our usual tea and cake before taking a seat at our table. It was still early, but turning out to be a beautiful day. I felt myself smile when I saw him walking toward me.

“Claire! You’re early!”

“I am,” I said with a smile as he sat opposite me. “Sorry.”

“Dinna fash. It’s only that I had something for ye.”

“What? You have something for me?”

“It’s your birthday, aye?”

My mouth fell open.

“It... How did you know?”

“Ye mentioned it a few days back.”

“And you remembered?”

His wide mouth pulled into a bright, sweet smile.

“Aye. And I got something I think ye’ll like. Ordered it in special for ye.”

Then he put down a brown rectangle on the table. Clearly it was a book, but of what? I opened it and gasped. It was a book of medical practices in the eighteenth century, complete with hand-drawn diagrams.

“Oh, Jamie! It’s lovely!”

“Ye like it?”

“Yes! Oh it’s beautiful. And barbaric! It’s a wonder the human race survived.”

I glanced a some of the sketches from the doctor who had made the book. It was beautiful in a macabre sort of way.

“I ken ye like old things. Especially since ye’re a doctor.”

He’d put an immense amount of thought into his gift for me. Frank had given me a new gown, which I was no doubt expected to wear to dinner tonight.

“Thank you, Jamie. Really. It’s incredible.”

“I’m glad ye like it, Sassenach.”

“I’ve lived here for years. Am I really still a sassenach?”

His smile grew and he took a long drink of his tea.

“Are ye still English?”

“Of course I am.”

“Then aye. Ye’re still a Sassenach.”

I rolled my eyes and sipped at my own tea, still flipping through the book. My pocket began vibrating, so I closed the book gently before pulling out my phone. It was Frank.

“I’m sorry,” I said to Jamie.

“Dinna fash. Answer it. I’ll get us another cup?”

I nodded and he disappeared with our teacups.

“Hello?”

“Where are you?”

“Hi Frank. I’m out with Jamie having tea.”

“With Jamie? Again?”

I sighed deeply.

“Yes. He’s my friend.”

Frank was quiet for a minute.

“Come home.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come home. Now.”

“I’m busy with Jamie. I’ll be home in time to take a nap and change for dinner.”

Jamie sat back down, a fresh cup of tea steaming in front of me.

“Claire I don’t like you out with him so much. Come home.”

“No. I’m spending time with my friend on my birthday. I’ll see you later.”

I hung up and put the phone down on the table a little harder than necessary. I really hated taking Frank’s calls in front of Jamie, it was rude. And he always got a strange look in his eye.

Now he was staring down at his tea, his index finger slowly circling the rim of the cup.

“I’m sorry about that. He’s got reservations at a nice restaurant tonight.”

“He shouldna treat ye so.”

“What?”

“You deserve better,” Jamie said so quietly I almost didn’t hear him. “No man should demand his woman home. It isna right.”

I didn’t know what to say to that. I stared down at my own tea, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. 

“Sorry, lass. I shouldna have spoken of it. Ye can go if ye must.”

“I can stay and finish my tea.”

He smiled and nodded.

“Good. I’d hate for ye to rush off.”

“I won’t rush off anywhere. I’m having tea with my friend. Who gave me a lovely gift for my birthday.”

The smile on his face seemed tighter somehow. But he drank his tea and asked me about my night at work. I relaxed again, thumbing through the book one more time. When my cup ran dry again, I sighed.

“I suppose I should get going.”

We stood and I held the book tight to my chest. He gave me a warm, gentle hug and smiled at me again.

“Happy birthday, Sassenach.”


	3. Captain Murray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 by FtLoShakespeare

I was bloody exhausted. Nine days in a row of 13-hour night shifts, but now I had a glorious thirty-five hours off. I was torn between wanting to sleep for most of it and wanting to take some time to do something enjoyable.

I’d had a patient in critical condition and had been kept a full two hours late, meaning to my great disappointment that I’d missed my usual breakfast with Jamie. Over the last month it had become part of my almost daily routine. I loved Jamie’s company. He was always interested in my stories from the hospital (as Frank never was), and gave me space to decompress. He was funny, kind and intelligent. Jamie was a wonderful friend and after only a month I didn’t know what I’d do without him.

By habit, I walked down the street that housed both our usual café and Fraser’s Books on my way home. Despite how tired as I was, I decided to pop into the bookshop to say hi before heading to Frank’s house to sleep.

I loved the smell of old books and tea that always lingered in Jamie’s shop. It always put me at ease. Neither Jamie nor Murtagh were at the front counter, so I quietly strolled between the shelves. There were no other customers in the shop. Peeking into the back room, I saw Jamie at the small antique desk. He was pouring over what seemed to be an order or ledger book and sliding down the bridge of his nose…

My mouth moving before my tired brain could catch up, I found myself greeting him by saying “Very geek-chic.” To my amusement, Jamie jumped slightly and scrambled to whip the glasses off his face as quickly as possible, the tips of his ears turning red.

“Sassenach!” He looked up at me, clearly embarrassed. I couldn’t fathom why – the rectangular glasses were rather becoming on him.

“Morning, Jamie.”

He smiled sheepishly and stood, coming around the desk towards me. “I missed you at breakfast. Long shift?”

“Very long. But it’s  _over_. And I get an entire thirty-five hours off.”

“Well that’s verra exciting, indeed.” He smiled impishly. “What are you doing to celebrate?”

“Sleeping. Then not much of anything, really. Frank’s got a work thing.”

His eyes seemed to harden for a moment at the mention of Frank, as they often did. I couldn’t really blame him – Frank had been so rude to Jamie the only time the two men had met.

“Weel, that won’t do, lass. When’s the last time you’ve had some proper fun?”

“Hmm… before medical school, probably. So about twenty years ago,” I joked.

He chuckled a bit then said, “The lads and I are heading down to the pub tonight. Ye could join us, if ye like.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Don’t be daft, lass. If I didna want ye there, I wouldn’t have invited ye.”

It did sound like more fun then I’d had in a good while. “Alright. Thank you.”

“O’ course, Sassenach.” He smiled as I yawned into the sleeve of the coat I wore over my scrubs. “Go sleep for a bit and meet me back here at seven.”

I nodded and he walked me towards to shop door. “Have a good afternoon.”

“Have a good sleep, lass. I’ll see ye tonight.”

* * *

 

Jamie came out of the back room where he’d been stowing cash from the day in the safe just as Claire came back into his shop. He stood frozen for a moment, stunned. Claire was always radiantly beautiful.  _Always._ But since the third time they met, she was always in her scrubs after a long shift. Now she stood by the door illuminated by the setting sun. She was both angel and seductress in tight jeans and a black pea coat.  _Christ._

She smiled and he melted. “How was your day?”

He cleared his throat. “Fine enough, thank ye. Did ye sleep?”

“I just about passed out the moment I got to Frank’s.”

_To Frank’s._  It was like a punch to the gut every time he was mentioned.  _Damn lucky, ungrateful bastard._

They found themselves sitting side by side on the shop’s front counter chatting about his day and her shift the night before. Ian was due to arrive any minute, and the three of them would walk to the pub together. He was a bit nervous for Ian and Claire to meet – he’d spent much of the past month lamenting to Ian about  _The Claire Situation_ , as Ian and Jenny called it. At twenty-past, Ian came into the shop still clad in his  _Edinburgh Fire Department_  t-shirt. He took one look at Jamie and Claire sitting on the counter and a slow smile spread across his face, catching Jamie’s eye over Claire’s head before she turned to look at him. Claire’s back now to Jamie, he subtly shook his head at his brother-in-law to be.

Both hopping down from the counter, Jamie introduced the pair. “Claire, this is my sister’s fiancé, Ian Murray. Ian, Claire Beauchamp.”

“It’s nice to meet ye, Claire. I’ve heard so much about ye.” Jamie was going to kill him.

* * *

 

Jamie, Ian and Claire walked into the boisterous bar chatting animatedly. Jamie had quickly decided against killing the man, as he’d spent the entire walk talking him up to Claire.

“So he tied them to the kitchen table and stood over the quaking lumps until the police showed up and carted them off.“

“That’s  _amazing._ ” Jamie’s cheeks warmed at Claire’s praise. Maybe he should buy Ian a drink.

They were the last to arrive – Murtagh, Angus and Rupert were already at their usual table. Ian walked ahead, followed by Claire. Jamie took up the rear – a position he was very thankful for and regretted immediately. As they walked further into the pub, Claire took off her coat giving Jamie an unimpeded view of the bonniest round arse encased in sinfully tight jeans he’d ever seen.  _Jesus Christ._  She’d be the death of him.

So distracted, he nearly collided with her when she stopped by the table. She greeted Murtagh warmly, who raised his whiskey towards her in greeting. Ian circled the table to sit next to Angus, ensuring that Jamie and Claire would be next to each other. Jamie’s hand twitched to pull out her seat, but she beat him too it, sitting down across from Ian. Jamie took the last seat between Murtagh and Claire before introducing her to Rupert and Angus. Angus eyed her appreciatively, much to Jamie’s chagrin, before handing her the drink menu.

“The girly drinks are in the back.” Claire looked at Angus, eyebrow raised at his condescending tone.

“Thanks.” She flipped to a page near the front. Jamie looked over her shoulder and saw that she was looking at whiskeys.

He flagged down a waitress as Claire closed the menu. When she ordered, Ian and Angus kicked him under the table simultaneously, their eyebrows raised. Why God saw fit to introduce him to his perfect woman after she had fallen for another man, he’d never know. He looked at the waitress and ordered the same as Claire – Laphroaig Quarter Cask on the rocks.

Jamie turned back to Claire as the waitress went to fetch their drinks. “I didna ken you were a fan of Laphroaig.”

Claire smiled at him. “It’s my favourite.”

He couldn’t believe it. “Mine, too.”

Ian caught his eye again from across the table before addressing Claire. “So. Claire. You’re a Doctor, then?”

“Yes, I am. I’m doing my residency right now.”

Angus leaned towards her, “Ye can doctor me anytime ye like, lass. I’ve got a problem tha’ might be needin’ yer tendin’.”

Jamie was about to interject, to tell Angus to shut his gob, but it wasn’t necessary. Before he could open his mouth, Claire volleyed back, “I’d love to help, but I haven’t got a microscope powerful enough to see the problem.”

Silence… For about half a second.

And then the table, Angus included, burst into uproarious laughter.

Jamie threw an arm around Claire’s shoulder, “You’re a witty one.” Looking around the table, Jamie could see that the men had started to accept Claire into the fold.  

* * *

 

Hours had passed, and Jamie was having the time of his life drinking and laughing with his closest friends and the woman he loved, when their joy was abruptly cut short with the ringing of Claire’s cell phone.

“Hello? … I’m out with some friends. I…” Even over the din of the bar, Jamie could hear muffled shouting through the phone line. “Frank, stop… I … Okay…  _okay_.” The table went quiet, Claire’s anxiety apparent even to Rupert and Angus. “I’m heading there now…. No, I don’t need you to come get me… I’m not drunk…. I… Okay. I’ll see you soon…. Yes. Bye.” Claire hung up the phone and the table remained still. She closed her eyes for a moment, upset and embarrassed. Jamie gently put a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath before looking around the table, a forced smile plastered on her face. “I’m sorry, but I’ve got to run. It was lovely meeting you.”  

Everyone said somewhat subdued but heartfelt goodbyes and see-you-soons, and Jamie passed Claire her coat before telling the table that he’d see her into a taxi and be back. Jamie and Claire walked out of the bar together and stood on the street, looking out for a taxi to hail.

Claire was quiet.

Jamie pulled her into a gentle hug and closed his eyes as she settled herself comfortably under his chin.

“Tell me?”

She let out a deep sigh. “He got home from his function and was upset I wasn’t there.”

“So, what, he expects ye to just be waitin’ around for him? Waiting at his beck and call for him to get home when he pleases?” His tone had a sharpness to it he’d never had with her before. But he knew she’d know his frustration wasn’t with her.

“Well… I mean, I understand. I work long hours—”

“Aye. Ye do. And so ye deserve to do whatever ye damn well please when you’ve got some time to yourself.”

Jamie was reluctant to send her back to Randall. He didn’t know the man. Part of him feared – but no. Claire would never stay with a man who…  _no_.

But even so… “Claire?” He tightened his arms around her.

“Yeah?”

“Will ye promise me something?”

“Of course.”

He pulled back enough to look into her beautiful, whiskey-coloured eyes. “Promise me that… that if Frank ever.” He stopped, took a breath and started again. “Promise me that if anyone ever hurts ye, you’ll tell me.”

“Oh, Jamie, no. Frank would never. He has a bit of a temper, sure, but he’d never do _that_.”

“I’m sure you’re right. I’m sure he wouldn’t. But even so, I’d feel better…”

“Okay. I promise.” 

They stood for another few minutes before managing to flag down a taxi. He saw her safely in and watched the taxi drive away, his heart heavy, before turning to go back into the pub.


	4. Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 by FtLoShakespeare

>   SMS: Jamie Fraser
> 
>      Jamie: Plz txt me before u go to bed
> 
>      Jamie: Just to make sure everything’s alright
> 
>      Jamie: If ye dinna mind

Looking down at my phone, I couldn’t contain a hint of a smile as I sat in the cab on my way back to Frank’s from the bar, somewhat soothed by Jamie’s concern.

>      Me: Don’t worry. It’ll be fine.
> 
>      Me: But if it’ll make you feel better.
> 
>      Jamie: Thanks Ssnch.
> 
>      Me: <3

His concern was sweet, but unfounded. Frank wasn’t a violent man, though his possessiveness was rankling at times. It was particularly bad in relation to Jamie, for some reason, which was upsetting. Though I’d only known him for a month, Jamie had fast become one of the dearest friends I’d ever had.

Shaking my head and trying to simmer my righteous anger, I paid the cab driver and made my way into the house. I started at the sight that greeted me: Frank, leaning against the wall directly across from the front door with a glass of wine in his hand and a barely-controlled expression.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“I didn’t realize I had a curfew.” My voice was cold and sharp. The nerve of him.

Taking in my defensive posture, he relaxed slightly and put his wine on the end table next to him.

“Of course… Claire, that’s not what I meant.” His tone was clearly meant to be pacifying, but it came across as more patronizing than anything else.

“Then what did you mean?”

“I missed you. And I worry.”

“You were out.” Jamie’s words coming to mind, I continued, “What, did you just expect me to be home waiting for you?”

“You’re always at work. Is it so much to ask that I see my fiancée occasionally?”

“You were at a _work_ function! I went out with friends. I’m not here to be at your beck and call, Frank.”

“Which friends?”

“Why does that matter?”

“Which friends, Claire.”

My temper rising, I spat out, “Jamie, alright? Jamie and Murtagh from the shop, and a bunch of their friends.”

“You know I don’t like him.”

“You know I don’t care.”

He took a threatening step towards me. I stood my ground.

Taking a deep breath, he stood down, knowing full well that I wouldn’t. “I don’t think it’s just your friendship he’s after, darling.”

“You don’t know him. You met him for five minutes. I see him almost every day. He is just a friend, and the best friend I’ve made since we moved to Scotland. He’s important to me, and I’m not going to stop spending time with him because you can’t control your irrational jealousy.”

Frank clenched and relaxed his fists a few times before sighing. “Fine. Fine. Let’s just go to bed and forget about this.”

“Not tonight, Frank. I think I’m just going to go home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Don’t you have your ridiculous on-call shift tomorrow night?”

“Yeah. We can grab dinner before I go, if you want.”

“Just stay,” he pleaded.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Frank.” Pivoting on my heel, I left the house, closing the door behind me with a click.

* * *

>  SMS: Claire Beauchamp
> 
>      Claire: We had a row so I went back to my place.
> 
>      Me: Ye alright?
> 
>      Claire: Yeah. Fine. Just going to bed.
> 
>      Me: Good night Ssnch. Breakfast tomorrow?
> 
>      Claire: Late breakfast?
> 
>      Me: Lol good idea. I’ll get Murtagh to cover. See you @ 11?
> 
>      Claire: See you then. Night.

* * *

It was Thursday night. After his breakfast with Claire that morning, Jamie was still a little concerned about her altercation with Frank. She had changed the subject enough times that he dropped it, but it was still on his mind. He knew she was now on a 30-hour on-call shift at the hospital. Poor lass.

The first Thursday night of the month meant it was Murtagh’s turn to choose the movie. All of Murtagh’s dearest friends and family were sworn to secrecy (under threat of death) that there was nothing Murtagh loved more than musicals. Jamie sat on the couch between Murtagh and Ian, with Jenny next to Ian at the end of the couch. Since Jamie and Jenny’s father died five years before, Murtagh had been both father and friend to Jamie and Jenny. They all valued the time they spent together.

Ian nudged Jamie, “Was Claire alright after last night?”

“Aye, I think so.”

“Her Professor is an arse,” Murtagh grunted as he scrolled through the musical section of Netflix. “She’s a canny lass and deserves better.”

“Aye,” Jamie and Ian said in unison.

“But it’s no’ my place te say anything. So long as he doesna hurt her.” Jamie glumly flipped through his phone as he spoke.

“If he e’er does, we all ken ye’ll unleash hell on the man,” Ian came back to the couch, passing Jamie a dram of whisky.

“Aye.”

All settled in, Murtagh turned on _Into the Woods._

They were having a grand evening, drinking whisky, eating popcorn, laughing, and, in Murtagh’s case, singing. Until the film got to the song _Agony._  

Jamie felt Ian’s unsympathetic, mirthful gaze on him.

> _"How shall I regain,_
> 
> _The heart she has won from me?_
> 
> _Agony!_
> 
> _Beyond power of speech,_
> 
> _When the one thing you want_
> 
> _Is the only thing out of your reach.”_

Out of the corner of his eye, Jamie could see Ian’s growing smile. “Now who does that remind me of?”

Jamie looked to Murtagh and Jenny for support, but saw nothing but smirks. Jenny pipped in, “There is an uncanny resemblance, brother.”

Jamie sat back against the couch, grumbling, “Shut it, the lot of ye.”

* * *

 Jamie and Claire sat at their usual table at the café the following Monday. Claire looked tired, as she often did after an arduous night shift, but she seemed a little lighter that day, like a burden had been lifted.

“Ye seem well pleased today, Sassenach.”

“I am.” She took a sip of her tea, a small smile appearing above her cup.

“Weel? Out wi’ it.”

“Guess who’s done night shifts?”

Jamie smiled at the satisfaction in her voice. “Yer kidding.”

“Nope! I am vampire no more. Starting Wednesday morning, I’ll be sleeping at night and going to work _after_ breakfast.”

“Och, I’m so happy for ye, Sassenach.” He watched her take a big bite of her scone. It was unreasonable for her to look so beautiful while doing it. “What about tomorrow?”

“I’m off. I get the rest of today and all of tomorrow. A full 48 hours.”  

“What’re ye going to do with yer time?”

“I need to adjust, so I’m basically going to be a zombie today and just relax, but stay up, then go to bed early tonight. Frank and I are going to see an early movie and have dinner. No plans for tomorrow, yet.”

“I’ve the day off on Tuesday.” Or he would as soon as he spoke to Murtagh. “Anything in mind ye’d like to do?”

“Not really. Something outside in the bloody sunlight for once, preferably.”

“I’ve an idea. A proper way to celebrate the end of your vampirism, if ye like.”

* * *

 It was still mostly dark at 6:30 in the morning on Tuesday. Jamie and Claire, wearing hiking boots and dressed for the cold, Scottish winter, hiked through the quiet mist.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Claire was a little short of breath, but she sounded carefree in her complaint.

“Ye love it. It’s so peaceful, eh?”

“Yeah, it’s peaceful because we’re the only two mad enough to hike up Arthur’s seat before seven in November.”

Jamie laughed, hefted his rucksack higher on his back, and kept on up the trail, Claire close behind him.

They reached the summit at 7 o’clock, a good half-hour before sunrise. Jamie led Claire right to the edge of Arthur’s seat and started pulling things out of his bag. Claire spread their picnic blanket onto the cold, dewy ground and sat as Jamie handed her the thermos of tea they were to share. Jamie sat next to her and took a bite of one of the sandwiches he had packed. He had spent the previous evening (while Claire had been out with Frank) making sandwiches and snacks for their sunrise hike.

Claire took a swig of tea and handed Jamie the thermos before starting in on her sandwich. “This is lovely. Thank you, Jamie.”

“It was no trouble, lass. I love coming up here, especially at sunrise.”

“It is a beautiful view.”

“Aye.” She looked at the castle, still lit with artificial torches for the night. It was a beautiful and powerful sight, but he preferred to watch her. This was, in an ideal would, what would have been his idea of a perfect date with Claire. Just them in the dark, soon to be bathed in the beauty of sunrise, surrounded by the hills and castles of bonny Scotland. Sometimes he hated himself for his feelings for her – she was his dear friend and he should be happy with that. He _was_ happy with that, and gladly be her friend for the rest of their lives, if that was all he could have with her. Her company, her humour, her smile, her spirit, and the light she brought to his life were more important than his heart that beat more firmly for her with every passing day. Her happiness was more important than his longing. He would be anything to her that she wanted him to be.

And yet, he _did_ long for her.

She caught his eye and smiled, nudging his shoulder playfully.

They turned together to watch the beautiful winter sun come up over Edinburgh Castle.


End file.
